megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Fafnir
Fafnir (ファフニール, Fafuniiru) is a demon in the series. History In Norse mythology, Fafnir was the son of the dwarf king Hreidmar and the brother of Regin and Otr. After Ótr was killed by Loki, Hreidmar received the cursed gold of the dwarf Andvari's as repayment for the loss of his son. Fafnir and Regin then killed their father to get the gold, but Fafnir decided he wanted it all, become a dragon (symbol of greed). Regin then sent his foster-son, Sigurd, to kill the dragon. Sigurd succeeded by digging a pit under the trail Fáfnir used to walk to a stream and plunging his sword Gram into his heart as he walked past. Regin, however, corrupted by the curse on Andvari's gold, planned to kill Sigurd to take the treasure for himself, but Sigurd, having eaten part of Fafnir's cooked heart, was warned by birds of Regin's attack and ended up killing him. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Jaryuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Majin Tensei: Jaryuu Clan *Majin Tensei II: Ryuuoh Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Drake Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Strength Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Strength Arcana *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Drake Race *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Survivor Overclocked: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jaryuu Clan Profile ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers A Fafnir is necessary in order to fuse Zeed into the general Hagen. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Fafnir appears as a random encounter enemy in Sector Horologium. He mostly appears in the basement floors and especially in the dark areas. His "mechanical dragon" appearance in this game is played up in an EX Mission where you can request a part from him, either screws, scales, or circuits, which will be made into a piece of equipment that you can use. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Retaliate |Effect1= High chance of countering a Phys or Gun attack |Cost1= Auto |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Titanomachia |Effect2= Heavy Phys attack, high crit rate/low hit rate, all enemies |Cost2= 30 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Makarakarn |Effect3= Repels magic attacks (besides ailments) for 1 turn, all allies |Cost3= 50 MP |Level3= 76 |Skill4= Draconic Reaction |Effect4= Greatly increases hit/evade rate |Cost4= Auto |Level4= 78 |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Gallery Fafnir.GIF|Sprite from Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) Fafnir3.PNG|Sprite from Shin Megami Tensei Fafnir.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei Fafnir2.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei II image:Fafnir2.JPG|Design originating from Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Fafnir Persona.PNG|Sprite from Megami Ibunroku Persona Fafnir P2.PNG|Sprite from Persona 2: Innocent Sin Fafnir P2 Batsu.PNG|Sprite from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment fafnir.JPG|Artwork in Devil Children Red/Black Book Category:Jaryuu Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Drake Race Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Ryuuou Clan Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Strength Arcana Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV